Rat, Wedding, Bow
by Sherlock HolmesXIrene Adler
Summary: When Sherlock fakes his death he knows that there is only one person to come to for help destroying Moriarty's legacy once and for all.
1. Run

'Goodbye John'

John screamed in response but Sherlock had no choice but to ignore his cries.

Throwing his phone behind him before taking a deep breath he fell to his supposed death.

The body laid on the floor while the emergency services surrounded him, John rushed over hardly being able to believe his eyes, and with the last shred of hope left in him he took Sherlock's pulse...

Nothing

Taking in the realisation he walked away now with tears in his eyes.

#Meanwhile#

Running, running, running

He couldn't stop not matter how hard it was, neither could he lose track of the precise and intricate plan he had devised with the help of Mycroft, Molly, his homeless network and surprisenly Irene Adler.

Sure she had worked for Moriarty, beat him and most of all confused him to no end but she was clever and trustworthy since she did owe him her life...

#Seven months ago#

After weeks of living in the terrorist prison, it was finally time for her execution. Irene Adler had finally met her end, she had cheated death so many times before, even faked it once! But all that was stopped by one man. Sherlock Holmes.

So there she was, on her knees, her head bowing over slightly. Accepting her fate. She convinced the workers to let her send one more text.

He watched her almost painfully typing her final words, her hands shaking. He was honestly touched when he saw she was sending it to him, he expected harsh words threats and cursing, but all it said was a simple goodbye.

She pressed send and the worker retreated. She closed her eyes

For a couple of seconds he pretended to be preparing to avoid arousing any suspicion. In fact he was waiting for the ringtone to sound.

"Ahhhhh"

Irene whipped her head round, tears of happiness forming in her eyes

"When I say run, run"

Sherlock swung the machete backwards killing the guard behind, then knocking out the one in front.

"RUN!"

Irene did as he told and followed him, she took his hand so she could keep up.

They ran in and out of alleyways, markets even some rooftop hopping. Irene struggled to keep up during this with the lack of food and hard labour she had been through recently she was completely and utterly worn out.

Finally they reached their destination, a large hotel, a lot posher than she had expected but it made sense, she had worked out that the strategy was to hide in a crowd and blend in which they could easily do in a hotel full of English and American business men and women.

They hadn't said a word to each other during their little moment of action and she did't dare say a word until they were alone.

After they had been given their room key Sherlock immediately took large and hastily quick steps always managing to keep about a metre in front of her.

When they arrived Sherlock swiped the card and opened the door letting Irene in first. She could not believe what she was seeing, he had booked the penthouse suite that covered half of the top floor of the absolutely gigantic hotel. They had entered into a large living area with a widescreen tv and a expensively furnished seating area. Across the hall was a small kitchen with a computer and dining table, all in white almost gleaming. And right in the distance was a king sized bed covered with an excessive amount of pillows. She almost smirked when she saw that they would be sharing a bed.

Sherlock walked out onto the balcony and looked at the view, Irene followed.

They stood there for a few moments looking at the vast city below, Karachi, Sherlock acted unaffected by her presence but she deducted that he was not a bit comfortable.

His hands were placed equally in front of him. Irene placed her hand on his and as he turned round with a look of confusion of his face she planted a lingering peck on his lips and then put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder before he could say a word.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around he waist returning the hug. After all it was common courtesy.

"Thank you" Irene whispered softly in his ear

"You're welcome" he replied in the same tone

He pulled away first. "We need to change clothes if we wear these outfits people will be suspicious"

Irene nodded in reply slightly disappointed that he had exited her embrace so quickly.

Sherlock grabbed their two large suitcases and pulled out of them a white shirt and black suit and bow tie (the dress code in a hotel of this standard) and for Irene a blood red strapless dress that was short and the front and floor length at the back. Her eyes widened with surprise this would not have been cheap at all, if it wasn't Sherlock she would have even called it a 'romantic gesture'.

"I'll get changed then" she said smiling and walked over to the bathroom.

When she returned Sherlock was fixing his bow tie... and struggling he obviously hadn't worn one in a long time.

Irene let out a small laugh and stood in front of him "let me" she tied it without any hassle

"thank you" Sherlock said she smirked in reply

"Dinner?" he said without remembering the innuendo she had made months ago

"Oh Mr Holmes I thought you would never ask" she said teasingly realising he had meant it literally

Sherlock exhaled loudly "I meant actual food you must be hungry"

"For actual food, yes, for the second meaning, I'm starving" and with that she winked at him and walked out of the hotel room.

The restaurant was modernly furnished and busy but comfortable. The waiter led them to a table for two, Sherlock moved the chair for Irene and pushed it back once she had sat down. They were then given the wine list and once they had chosen and tried it the waiter poured it into their glasses then left them.

"Why?" she said in a tone more serious than normal.

"Why what?" Sherlock exclaimed

"Why did you save me? You could have died, you risked your life"

"Well I did't ever intend to send you to your death and I couldn't let a mind like yours just go to waste"

"Why did't you just let me die, it's exactly what your brother and the government wanted. I thought you stuck to the right side of the law Mr Holmes."

"I do what I think is right, it's not always legal."

Irene sat back in her chair and the waiter handed them menus. Irene ordered duck and Sherlock had lobster.

"Does John know you're here?"

"No of course not, I told him I had a client who needs me to solve a case outside Europe. He won't suspect a thing"

Irene rolled her eyes and started to eat her meal, he was right she had been starving in that prison, it was a world away from her luxurious lifestyle that she had left behind. She was still in shock that he had come at the last minute to save her, although her calm composure remained she still wanted to thank him over and over, she couldn't even think of how she was to repay him. Well she could, but he would never agree to that.

When their meals were finished they returned to their room, never holding hands or linking arms but letting their shoulders brush against each other lightly as they walked.

Sherlock opened the door and let Irene in as soon as the door was closed she pulled the bow at the back of her dress and let it fall to the ground.

"Sherlock did you bring nightwear?" she shouted from the bedroom

"er- yes it's in the suitcase"

When she came back she was wearing a short, white, lacy nightdress, her long dark hair down and her face clear of make up. Over the nightdress she wore Sherlock's blue dressing gown, the same one she had worn at his flat so long ago.

He almost smirked when he saw her in the dressing gown.

"Tired?" he asked

"Dinner?" she replied with a flirtatious smile

"I'm not hungry" Sherlock said sternly but he was secretly happy that she was still asking him after all this time

She let out a small sigh "As you wish Mr Holmes" she walked to stand behind him and whisper in his ear "but you'll be the one pleading me soon enough" and walked back to the bedroom.

A look of confusion appeared on Sherlock's face but he soon shook it off then changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms. When he went to the bed Irene was already asleep, he quietly slipped in and turned to face her.

He did't know why but he found himself just staring at her asleep, she looked peaceful.

She was sleepy but still awake and felt his eyes on the back of her head.

"Goodnight Mr Holmes"

"Goodnight Miss Adler"


	2. House

Chapter 2

Sherlock awoke first, they were tangled together, Irene was leaning on him with one of her legs draped over his, her hand on his chest and he was holding her waist possessively.

He had no idea how they had got into this position subconsciously, but he was surprisingly comfortable. Sherlock would have moved ages ago but Irene was putting most of her weight on him, he could move her out of the way but that would mean she would probably wake up and catch him in the act which would lead to more embarrassment than just leaving it as it was.

About half an hour later Irene awoke, she stretched her arms then replaced them in the same position, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Good morning Mr Holmes" she said while looking up at him.

she moved her hand to place it over his heart.

"Your pulse is elevated" she said with a beaming smile on her face and looked up and into his eyes then stretched up and whispered "You're pupils are dilated"

She rolled out of the bed and went to the kitchen to make tea.

"No they're not!" he said sounding slightly embarrassed and childlike. Irene just sniggered at him and continued to make tea. Sherlock jumped out of bed and strode into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, she was right, his pupils were dilated. He was shocked but decided to not talk about it any more, he hated being wrong.

Sherlock grumpily sat at the dining table as Irene handed him a cup of tea, sat opposite him and smirked, probably too long for comfort.

"What?" Sherlock suddenly stated

"I was right wasn't I you're pupils we're dilated" she said with a low voice

"...maybe they were, but that doesn't mean anything"

"Mr Holmes you have proved that theory wrong yourself"

Sherlock stormed off onto the balcony, Irene decided to leave him alone for a bit so she sat down and turned on the television. She quite quickly found the English channels, the news was per usual, nothing interesting. She thought "oh if I was still 'alive' I would have the nation at its knees once again."

Leaving the television on she went into the bathroom for a shower taking some more clothes from the suitcase with her.

A couple of minutes later Sherlock poked his head out the door and made sure the coast was clear he did't want a replay of earlier on.

Irene returned dressed in a black lacy top and a white pencil skirt, sherlock was waiting on the chair outside waiting to have a shower.

"You know what Sherlock"

"..."

"We could have just showered together, it would have taken half the time" she smiled

Sherlock rolled his eyes and speedily retreated to the bathroom.

"Ok then, we need to get going. The plane takes off in two hours."

"And may I ask where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe"

"And where is safe?" She said approaching him confidently

"I'll tell you when we get there" Sherlock pulled the handle of the suitcase and began to roll it on the floor and handed the second one to Irene then led her out the door.

Once the door was locked and they had entered the elevator Sherlock spoke.

"I've acquired fake passports and driving licences" He seemed tense.

Irene deduced she must have shocked him a bit when proving his possible sentiment for her. She was thrilled with his feelings, secret or not she new she was right and he had no way around it.

"Will you be staying long?"

"A week or two give or take, just until you've settled down"

"I'm looking forward to it" She linked her arm to his and held his hand as they exited the elevator and entered the reception to check out.

Sherlock whipped his head round only to see her grinning like a cat. He was so confused about his feelings for her, Sherlock Holmes doesn't do 'sentiment' and especially not romance, he did't know what he felt for her but it is defiantly more than friendship whether he liked it or not.

When they arrived at Jinnah airport and passed customs successfully they went for lunch at a small cafe, just as they sat down Sherlock's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Sherlock where the hell are you? Lestrade checked the case you said you were on it doesn't exist!"

"It's a private case none of his or your concern"

"But Sher-"

He hung up and took a deep breath it was going to be hard keeping up this act for a while, it was worth it if it ensured Irene's safety.

"He'll never stop calling you, you know"

"He worries about you, nearly as much as you worry about me Mr Holmes"

He gave Irene a sharp stare, he couldn't argue with that she did have a point.

The flight was nine and a half hours, they planned to sleep on the plane, it would be 9 in the morning when they landed.

Sherlock was taking Irene to a small village set into the mountains of Iceland. He had hired an architect he had solved a case for to build her a house, he had no idea what it was like though, everything had been organised in such a rush the house had just been furnished two weeks ago. They'll just have to wait and see, he requested modern and luxurious and it had come with a hefty price tag even with the discount he was given.

They sat down and sunk into their first class seats, it was comfortable enough two small televisions and complementary wine was provided.

"So we're going to Iceland then? I've never been there before."

"Which is what makes it so safe and also Moriarty's crime web doesn't spread that far."

"And how do you know that?"

"Mycroft."

"Of course I should have guessed" She said taking a sip of her wine. Sherlock was being awkward, this was going to be a long flight.

After a couple of hours of watching the television Irene fell asleep.

While Sherlock was reading his copy of the times he felt Irene's head begin to lean on his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"Hello Sir would you like to order lunch?" said a stewardess with a strong Icelandic accent; interrupting his gaze.

Now it was about two thirds of the way through the flight Sherlock felt Irene lean closer to him and let out a soft groan her breathing pattern had changed and Sherlock knew she was awake.

"You've been leaning on my shoulder for five hours!" He said quietly but with some annoyance in his tone.

"And good morning to you too Mr Holmes" She said with a tired voice returning her head to the seat.

Sherlock breathed out heavily. "I got you some lunch earlier its probably cold by now though."

"I could eat anything right now I'm 'starving'." She emphasised the word never letting her eyes leave his.

After lunch Irene fixed her hair which had messed slightly when she slept.

Finally the flight came to an end. They left the airport and picked up the car Sherlock had bought for Irene.

It was a land rover, Irene was convinced she looked absolutely ridiculous driving it but Sherlock insisted it was necessary with this terrain.

Yet he ended up driving it to the house anyway.

She was really quite excited about her new abode, of course she knew it would feel lonely with just her there but she had no choice.

"So what's my new house like then?" She said with a positive voice

"I have absolutely no idea"

"What do you mean you have no idea!"

"I hired a designer a couple of months ago I did't have any time to come to Iceland to see it."

"Great" she said sounding slightly stressed.

When they arrived they found a four story glass house set into the beautiful snow topped mountains. Even with the cold weather and the modern building it somehow still had a cosy feel to it, so far she was surprisingly impressed.

After parking the over-sized car they walked up to the porch unlocking the double doors to reveal a stunning entrance, next to it a shower room, through another pair of doors there was a white gleaming kitchen and a matching dining area.

Up the spiral staircase was a living room with a gigantic television, it was almost like being in a cinema! Sprouting off of that was a large bathroom, a professional looking office and a small balcony.

On the top floor was a small but luxurious bedroom with a en suite and walk in wardrobe. An equivalent to a garden was a patio on the roof topped off with a hot tub and outdoor dining set.

They went back into the bedroom and Irene sunk into a sofa.

"Wow it's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, but don't you want to see the basement?"

Without saying a thing Irene grabbed his hand and they travelled all the way to the bottom of the staircase.

She found a beautiful family room with a fireplace in the centre. Sherlock stepped forward and opened some double doors, behind them was a light blue pool. He smiled and turned to her for approval. Irene was absolutely speechless, and to think Sherlock had paid for all this out of his own money. He must be rich.

She almost jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you so much, I really don't deserve this" he did't reply but she kissed him on the cheek quickly before he could pull away.

"We need to get some food, I'll go to the supermarket and I'll leave you to settle in for a bit." He said whilst straightening his suit then walking towards the staircase.

She followed him, when they got to the front door she hugged him again; but this time he returned the hug.

Watching the car go into the distance she sighed sweetly. Sherlock was the only person she had ever truly loved. And that was true she did love him even if it went against anything she believed about relationships he was different to everyone else and she was convinced that he felt the same way.


	3. Kiss

Chapter 3  
_

As Irene unpacked her possessions, she began to think. Ever since Sherlock saved her she had been acting differently, of course she still dropped the odd innuendo and flirted with him. But overall she had been acting sweeter and more gentle; which is the exact opposite of her original character.

If she was ever going to get him to have dinner with her then she needed to up her game. Out of all the people she had ever fancied Sherlock was the first to keep on saying no to dinner.

But is that even what she wanted? No she wanted him to make the first move because he had proved her sentiment for him and she confirmed it, but Sherlock was yet to confess his feelings for her. She needed to prove that Sherlock Holmes really did have a heart.

Was tonight the night then? If Sherlock had the decision he would choose to wait.

#Meanwhile#

"Ok then milk, eggs, bread what else?" Sherlock mumbled to himself twisting his lips into a thinking position.

Sherlock never went grocery shopping, firstly because he had much better things to do, secondly because John did't trust him to choose their food for the week.

Yet here he was; stood in the frozen isle of a foreign supermarket, purposely to escape the reach of Miss Adler.

Well just for a while, honestly he did enjoy her company, it was nice to have someone 'almost' intelligent as him around. But there was still that constant sexual tension between them which made it almost impossible for Sherlock to concentrate on anything but her.

He knew that she would never give up on her hope of 'dinner' but then thought would he actually ever give in to the offer?... No that was a ridiculous thought, he would't just let he win, but had he won already? Technically without him there for her she would be dead. He shook the thought off, he did't want to think about that.

Back at the house Irene was relaxing in the bath, thinking up a little plan while smiling at her thoughts. Normal flirting would never work with Sherlock, probably because Sherlock Holmes was anything but normal. So she had decided to take it slowly; and aim for just one kiss. On one condition, he kissed her first not the other way round.

This was going to be hard.  
But worth the effort.

Irene was in the bedroom when she first saw the car approaching, luckily she could see quite a distance and only had to walk at a slow pace down the two flights of stairs to reach the front door in time.

She was wearing another one of the dresses Sherlock had packed for her, it was a beautiful emerald green, silk, floor length dress that fitted her figure perfectly.

As he brought the first few bags of shopping into the house; he saw Irene and could barely keep his eyes off of her, so much so that he almost tripped over the steps on the way to the front door that she had opened for him.

"Hello" Sherlock said in a tone which was less confident that usual.

"Hello Mr Holmes, I'm glad you're back" Irene spoke in a sensual and rhythmical voice.

She took the bags from him; stroking his hand as she did it. Irene put the bags in the kitchen whilst Sherlock locked the car then re-entered the house; to find her waiting for him in the kitchen, on a stool with her legs crossed.

"Hungry?" She asked in the same tone as before

"Yes actually ... For food that is just to clarify"

A small laugh died at the back of her throat as she approached him and leaned against the counter.

"So what do we have for dinner tonight?"

"Lamb"

"Need any help?"

"No" he said quickly.

Irene gave him a knowing stare.

Sherlock gave out a small yet loud exhale "ok, I guess I could use a little help."

Irene gave him a quick peck on the cheek, Sherlock looked at her alarmed.

"I knew you'd see sense."

Why was she being so romantic and sentimental over normal things like this?  
He did't realise he had been staring at her so long until the oven's alarm went off causing him to jump slightly.

"So what do you need me to do Mr Holmes?" She smirked at him, she was fully aware of how long he had been watching her.

"Chop these." He handed handed her two aubergines, an onion, a clove of garlic and some tomatoes. She struggled to hold them all at the same time; but managed to lower them to the island in the centre of the kitchen.

Once their meal was in the oven and the table was laid. Irene retreated to the living room while Sherlock had a shower. She was watching the television whilst sprawled out on the large sofa, she was tired; they had been awake for too long, she did't usually need much sleep; but she needed more than Sherlock.

She heard his phone ringing from inside the bathroom. It was probably John again he was so suspicious of Sherlock at the moment, she couldn't blame him though he had just saved her life and escaped to a foreign country with her.

A few minutes later Sherlock came out of the bathroom dressed in a new pair of trousers and his dark purple shirt.

"I'm really sorry Irene but I can only stay here for one more day."

She gave out a little sigh of disappointment "why?"

"John thinks I've got myself into trouble, he'll realise what I'm doing if I stay too long."

She slumped back into the sofa, he sat beside her.

"I would stay longer if I could but I have no choice." They turned to face each other. Their faces were close now. They watched each others pupils dilate.

Irene held his hand sympathetically, "Its ok, I understand."

They both leaned in slightly, Irene felt his pulse speed up and smiled.

"I'll miss you" Irene whispered.

They both sat silent for a couple of moments; gazing into each others eyes.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' the kitchen timer sounded.

Sherlock stood up, "I'll miss you too" he said with his normal cold attitude.

She reluctantly watched him speedily walk down the staircase, leaning her head onto the back of the sofa in disappointment. She was so close, if that stupid alarm did't go off he would have kissed her.

She swung her legs off of the sofa, composed herself; and left.

Sherlock was hastily taking the food out of the oven and putting it on their plates. How could he be so stupid to let Irene see his emotions like that and lose all sense of logic. She did something to him that he couldn't understand. He suddenly realised, he had leaned in first.

All these thoughts were quickly cut off by the faint sound of Irene's emerald high heels approaching the dining room.

When she first spotted sherlock he looked terrified of her, she couldn't help but let out a little laugh as she sauntered over to a chair. They both continued in silence as Sherlock brought the food to the table and sat down opposite her.

While they ate; they found themselves staring at each other. For anyone else it would feel awkward, but Sherlock and Irene did't mind. This continued until Sherlock felt Irene's foot running up and down his leg, he jolted slightly. Irene continued and leaned her head slightly to the right; giving him a seductive smile.

She watched him swallow, take a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes, holding in his anger.

"Irene, would you stop that." He said with a surprisingly shaky voice.

"Stop what?" Her tone deep and sensual.

"Please." He almost breathed out the word.

She moved her leg away from his, Sherlock's tense body relaxed slightly.

Irene leaned forward, placing her chin on her hand, bringing their faces closer.

Once they had finished their meal they returned to the living room. Sherlock took a spacious arm chair; just to make sure she had less chance of invading his personal space.

Irene sat on the other side of the room, curled up in the corner of the sofa.

"Sherlock?" Irene stated after a couple of minutes of watching television.

"Yes?"

"Will you really miss me when you go back to England?"

"Of course I will miss you, I told you before."

"Tell me how much you'll miss me then Mr Holmes." She stood up and took slow rhythmical steps towards him.

"..." Sherlock did not have a reply; but his mouth was slightly open as if he was about to speak.

She continued until she sat across his lap, leaning her back on the armrest where his arm lay and curling herself into his shoulder, their lips just centimetres apart; her lips hovering over his.

Sherlock stared at her full-rouged red lips, he had nothing to lose, it was too late for logic.

In a split second he wrapped both of his arms tightly around her waist pulling her closely against him. Their lips brushed each other before he kissed her, he felt her lips form a smile under his and she began to return the kiss deepening it further; bringing her arms to wrap around his neck.

This went on for another minute; until Irene pulled away; almost breathless. She removed her arms from his neck but his stayed on her waist. Irene buried her head into his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat.

She looked up at him. Pupils dilated, her lipstick around his mouth, she smirked at that but decided not to tell him; let him find out for himself.

Replacing her head into his chest and nuzzling into him; they continued to watch television without saying a single word to each other.

Laying in Sherlock's arms Irene soon fell asleep.

As soon as he noticed he turned off the television and began to carry her upstairs. She was smiling in her sleep, Sherlock smiled back to her; even if she was unconscious.

He hardly remembered that she was still in her dress until she was placed on the bed.

"Hm" he said to himself, scratching his head, realising he was going to have to change her clothes. Sherlock entered the closet, looking for her nightdress. Once he had retrieved it he returned to the bedroom.

Awkwardly he moved Irene onto her side; unzipping the dress, replacing it with the white, lacy one she had worn the night before. He took out the pins from her hair and removed as much make-up as he could without waking her up.

After he had changed into nightwear he joined her in bed laying a lot closer to her than he had done the previous night. Sherlock fell into a deep sleep; still thinking about the kiss.


	4. Dinner

_  
Chapter 4  
_

Sherlock had enjoyed the kiss thoroughly, he did not accept it as losing their battle; nor did he think of it as beating her at her own game. They had played the original game, Sherlock had won. But this was something new, something that neither of them had experienced before. Love. He was a virgin, he had never had a relationship and never questioned the possibility that he would. Irene was a dominatrix, sex and seduction to her were just emotionless acts that she enjoyed, she had never truly loved anybody; until she met him.

Irene looked up at the man holding her close to him, her eyes were still adjusting to the morning light; but she could easily make out Sherlock's dark, tightly curled hair against the crisp white sheets. She watched him slowly wake up (due to the removal of her head against his chest).

"Good morning Mr Holmes" She said sitting on her knees, facing him.

"Good morn-" His return was cut off by a quick kiss from her.

He sunk his head back into the pillow, kissing her back.  
Sherlock soon broke off the kiss, she started to dot his neck with kisses, Sherlock looked up at her, surprised by her actions, she smirked in response. They were soon interrupted by Sherlock's phone. They both turned their heads to the bedside table.

"Mycroft" He said with a sense of spite in his voice.

Irene moved herself from him and sat on the bed, watching him pacing the room while on the phone.

"Hello brother dear" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Sherlock where are you? Come back to London immediately. Why can't I trace you?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow, I've prevented you from tracing me, I deserve some privacy."

With that he hung up and replaced the phone on the table. Irene stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He tensed, Sherlock was more comfortable with her now but the tension was always going to be there.

"So what are we doing today Mr Holmes?"

"Finding you, a job" he said positively

"I'm guessing it won't be similar to my last career"

"Well of course not, that would arouse suspicion"

"And I would't want to be unfaithful to you Mr Holmes" She leaned in further, holding him tighter.

"We're not a couple" he almost spat out the word turning to face her.

"Really? I thought you changed your mind last night. When you kissed me" she left the last sentence linger in the air.

They stood in silence for a moment, Irene crossed her arms smiling flirtatiously, his cold deducing stare in return. He almost jumped when she said.

"You can't deny it" she was right he couldn't just say it never happened, they both know it did and she knew he enjoyed it. Why couldn't they be in a relationship anyway, they would never fit the normal boyfriend and girlfriend description but that did't make it impossible for them to be together.

"...I never did" Sherlock said in a deep tone.

"Good" she turned around taking his dressing gown off of the chair, slipping it on and began to walk down the stairs.

Sherlock bit his lip, did she think they were a couple then? Honestly if they ever were he would't really mind what other people thought (in fact he would quite enjoy to shock them, especially Mycroft) it was still a case of losing the game for them; if it had ended or not, last night Sherlock had taken the risk and kissed her in the heat of the moment. This confused himself very much, he had never been in a relationship before; neither did he consider it. Until he met her.

And so he followed her to the kitchen; even if he was just wearing pyjama bottoms.(but to be honest he did't have much choice seeing as Irene had taken his dressing gown)

When he reached the kitchen Sherlock found her sitting on one of the bar stools; twirling a strand of her hair delicately between her fingers.

"Breakfast?" She crossed her legs; sitting up straight and turning the stool to face him.

"Just tea for me, I'm not hungry"

"I am" She walked over to the kettle filling it with water.

"In every sense of the word" Irene let her lips stay slightly apart for a couple of seconds.

After breakfast they got changed and started to drive into town. They were going to a job interview to manage a small farm shop, it was nothing like Irene was used to but it helped her blend in to the rest of the community. Even in the foreign country there was no language barrier as English was widely spoken as a second language and to learn some basic Icelandic would't be too hard either.

Irene would be posing as Naomi Jones and Sherlock as Elliot Jones, Irene quite liked the fact that they were a married couple.

They found themselves in a cosy, wooden, cottage like building surrounded by pine trees dusted with snow. Getting out of the car to approach the building she shivered in the chilly air; moving closer to Sherlock.

"Well, this looks nice, do you think I'll get the job?" She said smiling, holding his arm, he was surprisingly relaxed with the gesture.

"I'm sure of it" he said as if it was obvious

Sherlock opened the thick wooden door, inside the shop the walls were covered with shelves that held the autumn coloured stock. Behind the counter sat a big-stomached man of about 50 with grey hair and stubble and large kind eyes.

"Hello! You must be Naomi, the manager? Yes?" The man said with a Icelandic accent

"Yes I am, pleased to meet you." She said shaking his hand.  
"And this is my husband (she emphasised the word) Elliot"

"Hello" Sherlock said in such a happy, positive tone that Irene quickly raised an eyebrow at him.

During the interview they sat at one of the tables in the little restaurant. 'Elliot's' positive attitude continued, causing Irene to hold in the laughter until they returned to the car.

As she sat in the driver's seat she burst into laughter.

"What?"

"You couldn't have made 'Elliot's' personality more different than yours, could you?"

"Well it got you the job!" He said; sounding slightly annoyed.

Irene just continued laughing, starting the car then said.

"I need some work clothes, we need to go shopping" She looked to him.

He looked back giving her a stare that to her represented a 'fed up' teenager.

Irene ignored this and began to drive to Reykjavik, a large coastal city. It was an hour and a half drive but neither of them minded much. Sherlock spent half the time gazing out of the window and the other half watching her. Irene hummed quietly to the radio most of the way.

Most of the time Irene was trying on clothes which left Sherlock waiting outside for quite a while, he spent his time considering their situation, and the possibility of 'dinner'. Why was it so important to her anyway?

After their three hour shopping trip both were exhausted, Sherlock held most of the bags that were now causing his arms to ache, they must have bought her enough clothes to last her for a year and even some for Sherlock when he came to visit.

Irene slumped herself in the passenger seat, out of the window telling him

"You drive"

He did as she said and soon joined her in the car, he couldn't stand arguing with her, it just made their relationship more awkward.

For almost the whole journey back Irene watched him in admiration. She was thinking about what a relationship with 'The great Sherlock Holmes' would actually be like, she expected that none of his friends would believe it to be possible. 'That would be fun to prove wrong' she thought.

When they got out of the car she gave him a quick hug and kiss.

"Thanks for getting me the job"

"No problem" Sherlock said locking the car, Irene took his hand as they walked back to the house.

"I'll make some dinner then" he said hanging up his coat then hers

"Ok, I think I'll go for a swim" she ascended the stair case, he nodded in reply.

This was going to be a little calmer now they were alone for a while. Sherlock started preparing the food, he had a strong feeling that she wanted 'dinner' especially because this was going to be their last night with each other for a long while he strongly suspected it. Now that the game was finished, Sherlock would't mind having 'dinner' with her; as much as the fact shocked himself it was true and maybe love wasn't such a weakness. Well he was not sure if it was love; but this was definitely something new to him.

He knew that Moriarty was still out to get him, it was only a matter of time until he would need her help. Of course this was not the only reason he had saved her, he admired her and now he could not imagine life without her. But soon enough he would be dependent on her whether he liked it or not.

Once he had put the soup on the boil and sat at the table to read the paper Irene came bursting into the kitchen with a beaming smile on her face, she was wrapped in Sherlock's dressing gown and had obviously just got out of the pool.

"Sherlock you have to come and see this!" She almost sounded like an excited child.

"What is it?" He couldn't think of what she could be talking about.

Without saying a word she returned to the stairs beckoning to him to follow. He dropped his newspaper on the table and accompanied her. She ran all the way up the stairs until they reached the roof.

It was the northern lights. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, colours of green, purple and blue dominated the tiny sparkling stars.

"Wow, it's amazing isn't it" Irene said whilst he approached her. "I saw it from the pool and i just had to show you"Her hair was still dripping with water and he could see she was shivering in the cold air.

"It's beautiful" Sherlock held her round her waist and brought her close to him,it took her by surprise; Irene looked up at him and smiled, leaning her head against his chest. For once she felt safe and she was so pleased it was Sherlock taking care of her.

They stayed there together for around ten minutes watching it. They returned to the house sitting in the cosy family room. Sherlock handed her a bowl of soup, she wrapped her hands around it, sinking into the sofa.

"Thank you" she said, Sherlock smiled in return.

They sat next to each other as they ate, once they had finished Irene curled up to him. They listened to the faint background music and watched the fire until eventually they were almost laying down.

Sherlock felt her lightly breathe on his neck, he knew that he had really shocked her earlier even if she did't show it, after realising he had nothing to lose he was a lot more comfortable with her.

All his thoughts were cut off when she started to kiss his neck, without much thought he moved his mouth to hers; kissing her back and holding her tighter against him.

"Let's have dinner" Sherlock said all of a sudden.

Irene looked into his eyes for a moment; her lips slightly parted. "About time" She purred

She kissed him back as he lifted her and began to carry her up the stairs.

They finally had dinner.


	5. Safe

Sherlock awoke with a soft groan from the back of his throat, turning to Irene. They were holding each other tightly, her head relaxed on his shoulder; playing with his hair and his arm rested on her waist.

"Good morning Mr Holmes"'she said slowly as though to savour the words.

Sherlock was still recalling the events of last night, he could hardly believe that they had finally had dinner.

They lay in bed with each other for a few minutes. Until Sherlock reluctantly announced that he had to get ready to go to the airport. She would miss him more than he could imagine, it was going to be lonely but he promised he would visit as much as he could, Sherlock was a man of his word.

Once dressed and packed they set off to the airport. He could see the disappointment in Irene's eyes, he never wanted to leave her either, if she was safe he would happily bring her back to London with him; but sadly that was not an option. So instead of discussing their sorrows they spent the whole way there in silence, Irene was dressed alarmingly casual compared to her usual attire, she wore thick black leggings with a grey wooly jumper and boots.

Together they walked up to the check-in, this was goodbye for quite a while.

Simultaneously they turned to face each other then hugged. Sherlock pulled Irene tighter against him for a goodbye kiss, it did't last long, but it proved his sentiment for her which would satisfy her for a while. He broke off the kiss and slightly sarcastically said

"Now don't go getting into trouble"

"I won't" She laughed but soon took a deep breath trying to stop herself from crying.

He took a loose strand of hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. They held each other's hands.

"Goodbye Mr Holmes"

"Goodbye Miss Adler" with that he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Irene watched him go then walked in the opposite direction, taking her new phone out of her pocket whilst wiping a single tear from her eye.

Thanks for dinner, when will you visit?-IA

Once she was quite a distance away she turned around watching him through a glass door, waiting for him to receive the text. When he did she watched him smile at the text and begin to type, she began to walk to the car park, unlocking her phone; waiting for his reply.

As soon as possible, I would't want to keep you waiting.-SH

She got into the car shutting the door after her, texting him back before she started to drive.

Good, you should't keep your girlfriend waiting-IA

'Girlfriend' she almost laughed at the phrase, such a normal title for such an abnormal couple.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows when first reading the text (he did read it a couple of times), it was official then, they were a couple, he was actually quite pleased, and he knew that he would eventually have to explain to John, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson etc but a little part of him was looking forward to seeing their reactions.

Over the next few months they kept in contact through text, whenever he visited they had dinner, this went on as normal until one day when Sherlock texted her.

I need your help, he's back-SH

'he's back' obviously meant Jim Moriarty, and it was conclusive that he was out to get Sherlock; maybe even kill him. He would't have asked for help unless it was serious, Sherlock wasn't the most compatible person in the world. Her reply was simple.

Anything you need-IA

The fall

After a few minutes of being driven through London in the back of a laundry van; he barrel rolled into an alley way hurting his arm on the way, but that did't matter what he really needed now was to find Irene. Where the hell was she?

They had been planning this for some time now, timing was key, one slip and the secret would be out and John, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson would be dead within hours, that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

A couple of minutes later he could hear the faint whirring of helicopter blades in the distance. She was here.

He climbed up the drain pipe struggling with his fractured arm. The ladder was coming closer and closer, with his remaining strength he reached up to grab the thin yet strong material.

After he had climbed all the way to the helicopter a pale, red finger nailed hand met his; pulling him upwards into the vehicle.

Irene was ridiculously dressed like something out of a James Bond film in a black catsuit, red lipstick and her hair up in her normal 'dominatrix' style.

"I see you have been missing the action Miss Adler" Sherlock said slumping down into the seat.

"Every last minute of it" She spoke with a beaming smile then quickly kissed him on the cheek.

The helicopter was taking them to a small village in Kent where they would then drive to the coast and sail to France. It was quite a short trip and luckily they would have residence in one of the Holmes houses.

The pilot of the helicopter was a member of Sherlock's homeless network, a former army man that eventually fell into debt. His homeless network were so important at times like this, without them his plans would surely fall apart, they were really a good investment.

"So is he dead?" Irene said out of the blue with hopeful eyes.

"Yes" a smile of accomplishment appeared on her face.

"He committed suicide" Sherlock continued with a straight face.

She turned to him in confusion.

"Well, I did't see that coming"

"Neither did I, but it half's the problem we need to solve"

"The web, his crime web, we need to tear it down."

"And you need my help?" She leaned forward with interest.

"We need to research, Moriarty may not be alive but there had to be someone, his right hand man, an apprentice perhaps."

"So we need to find them"

He nodded.

"There's a lot to do before we do that. Get ready we're nearing the field" Sherlock said looking out of the window.

He tucked a gun into his pocket and strapped the parachute onto himself. Irene did the same.

"Ready?" He said

"Ready" She replied whilst smirking with excitement. He was right she had been missing the action.

Sherlock jumped out then Irene followed, it was exhilarating; after months of being trapped in Iceland she finally felt free, 'dead' or not. She was back to her old life again, but this time she was on the side of the angels.

Once they had landed they began to run through the thin country lanes to eventually find a car ready for them to escape in.

It was a Aston Martin, sleek, black and most importantly; incredibly fast, this would get them to the coastline in no time. Irene jumped into the passenger seat and retrieved her phone from her pocket, texting the others involved in the escape.

"We need to phone Molly soon, she's waiting to know we're safe"

"And are we safe?... Completely"

Sherlock let out a small laugh "we're never safe"

The statement did't shock Irene, although it did remind her, everything she did in her 'dominatrix days' meant she could never truly be safe; even with him. Intact maybe she was the reason he could never be safe again? Sherlock did get himself into trouble now and then but he had never been a 'criminal' like Irene.

After a couple of minutes of driving Irene called Molly.

"Hello" Molly said in a hushed tone.

"Hello Miss Hooper" Molly was surprised, a woman using Sherlock's phone? Surely she was just helping him. Nothing else, she told herself.

"Um hi, where's Sherlock?"

"Driving, he just asked me to tell you that we're safe" her voice still strong and confident.

Suddenly the car swerved almost knocking the phone out of her hands, she whipped her head round.

"...er ok... That's good to hear... Hello?... Hello?"

There was a boy shooting at them through the passenger window of the car, she quickly replaced her head against the car seat.

"Is everything ok?" Molly said concerned

"Sherlock, there's someone shooting at us" she whispered

"You really thought I would't notice that! Shoot them back" he spoke with his normal, loud tone

"Hello?"

"I'll call you back. Everything is perfectly under control." She emphasised the last sentence.

She turned to look at them quickly.

"But they're just children"

"Then shoot the car instead"

Irene grabbed the gun from her belt opening the door, holding onto the car, she fired a few bullets at the car, a girl shot back at her missing Irene by just inches. She fired a few more at the wheels. The children's car stopped, another crashing into it.

"Irene" sherlock took a deep breath.

"There's more of them"

She looked around the tunnel they were driving through, in the distance were gunshots and shouting, what on earth was going on?

"And I don't think they initially want to kill us"

"What?" Irene spoke in utter confusion

"I'll explain later, for now let's focus on getting out of here alive"

She nodded in reply. They both brought out their guns; ready to defend themselves. This was going to be tricky.

Almost in canon the other people began to shoot at these intruders, it was almost like a war but who was it between? And why was it happening?

Every few moments another vehicle would appear from the darkness of the tunnel. Sherlock put his foot down, the car was now rushing down the tunnel that they originally thought to be almost abandoned, swerving between the cars and motorbikes surrounding them.

They could almost see the light appearing when a considerably large group of teenagers appeared in front of them.

"STOP" one of them shouted, the boy stood still as the car stopped about a metre in front of him. He did't look at all shocked, in fact quite relaxed.

"Who are you fighting for?"

Irene and Sherlock looked at each other in confusion.

"Who are you fighting for?" Sherlock replied in the same tone.

"Don't try to be clever with me, just answer my question" He spoke confidently; pulling out a gun first pointing it at Sherlock, then Irene.

"...Answer me or she dies" He said in a frustrated tone.

Sherlock and Irene glanced at each other. He knew exactly what to do.

"VATICAN CAMEOS" He drove first to the right side then straight forward, she had moved her head out of the way avoiding the bullet that landed in the car seat.

Now; at the end of the tunnel she spotted crates in a small van, explosives? With them now running behind; some on motorbikes she had to take the chance that seemed to be given to her on a golden platter.

She shot the crates as many times as possible as Sherlock drove out of the tunnel speedily crossing a bridge and continuing across the road.

Behind them was a massive explosion taking down most of the bridge and the entire opening of the tunnel, they had missed the collapsing bridge by just a few metres.

"Safe?" She smiled at him breathless.

"For now" he continued to drive to the dock.


	6. France

The pair exited the ferry together hand in hand, they had arrived in northern France, the weather was lovely this time of year, crisp autumn leaves were scattered across the ground in a thousand different shades of red and orange. The dock was bustling with its usual tourists and fishermen, the path following to a even more crowded market.

They were walking to one of the Holmes family's houses, Sherlock had visited it only a couple of times in the past; and from what he recalled it was only a short walk from the dock to the house.

Irene wore her hair in a loose bun and a yellow floral day dress with small brown heels, she fitted in well with this environment, no wonder that she was rather fond of the courntry.

"Just through this market and across the street" He said.

"I can't wait to get there, after the other house I'm expecting something impressive" She spoke happily leaning her head on his shoulder as they strode through the town, crushing the dry leaves beneath their feet as they went.

"I think it'll be up to your standards" He smiled leaning his head on top of hers. To his surprise he loved doing this, this intimacy, before he would never even consider anything like this, but it was so different with Irene; she was unlike anyone he had ever met before. He loved her.

"Oh and Mycroft will be meeting us there" Sherlock said carelessly.

"What!?" She looked up alarmed, it wasn't a reaction of concern however in fact she was rather happy, did Mycroft even know of her and Sherlock's relationship? Did he even know she was alive? Oh this was going to be fun.

"He's only there to give me the keys and make sure I'm ok"

"Oh, so he doesn't know about me then"

"...no" They were then immediately interrupted by a man on a market stall, stopping them by seemingly jumping right in front of them.

"Bonjour, pretty scarf for a pretty lady" He said in a strong french accent; holding out a variety of scarfs to them with a hopeful look on his face. Sherlock grasped Irene around the waist protectively.

"Non merci" Sherlock replied to the man's disappointment.

A few minutes later they found themselves in a more expensive and refined area of residence. The boulevard was lined with what seemed to be hundreds of trees that made it look as if the path went on forever.

Eventually they reached the house they were looking for. Though Irene would not say it was a house, more of a mansion and a large one at that! It sat on a hill overlooking the ocean and its docks.

The exterior was breathtaking in a Mediterranean style which blended with the colours of the sunset and the leaves.

"Oh my. Your family must be rich" She gaped, she was honestly in heaven. Living in France, having Sherlock all to herself; and destroying Moriarty once and for all. In her eyes this was the ideal life for her, not her life as a dominatrix; no endless strings of meaningless lovers; now she had Sherlock and Sherlock had her.

"Yes, they are" He said emotionlessly.

She took his arm and they walked together to the porch, he pressed the doorbell and they awaited Mycroft's arrival with suspense and excitement. Irene brought herself even closer to Sherlock, just to irritate his big brother.

Slowly Mycroft opened the door. His expression was priceless, Irene wish she had a camera, his jaw was dropped with pure shock yet he did not stutter at all.

"Miss Adler...Sherlock" He acknowledged.

"Hello Mycroft, I bet you didn't expect to see me here" She smirked resting her free arm on her hip.

"Well I did say that it would take Sherlock Holmes to fool me, clearly it did" he stood away from the doorway to let the couple in, Irene chuckled.

They sat together in a living area, Mycroft in a armchair and Sherlock and Irene together of the sofa.

"When did..." He gestured at them both, "this happen?" He asked taking a gulp of his wine.

"After my rescue from Karachi" She said with a hint of smugness.

"Earlier this year" Sherlock confirmed as Irene kissed him on the cheek. Mycroft grimaced at their embrace, he found it so strange to see his little brother with a woman, especially the woman, someone that he personally considered a enemy. Mycroft sighed.

"Well Miss Adler, if you intend to join the Holmes family I strongly suggest that you meet our parents"

"Who ever said anything about marriage" exclaimed Irene.

"Not me, but mummy will..." He said pouring himself more wine, he needed it; this was the last thing he would have expected to happen.

She looked up to Sherlock who seemed to have the same alarmed expression as herself. Though thinking about she wouldn't mind at all being Sherlock's wife, in fact that would be great, but would he want her to be his Mrs Irene Holmes?

"And with that her and father will expect heirs to all the estates and money of course, a male preferably to carry on the name" Mycroft continued enjoying the shock he was causing them, a sort of childish revenge, though this was serious, their parents did not expect either of their sons to marry and produce an heir, so Irene to them would be a miracle, not in his eyes however.

"Children!?" Said Sherlock, honestly he had never thought much about the future with Irene, but now surprisingly he could picture them having a family, deep down in some corner of his glorious mind palace, he genuinely wanted children in a way. But of course Irene would have to feel the same, did she? They would have to discuss this later.

An awkward silence hung around them like fog.

"You can see them tomorrow, I assume you remember the address" Said Mycroft.

"Um, yes" Sherlock replied.

Mycroft stood from his chair to leave.

"One last thing Mycroft" his elder brother turned to him, "On our way here we were unlucky enough to encounter, what seemed to be a war, they were only young, 18 at the oldest. We need you to research into this for us, you have connections"

"Of course. I think I have heard something of the matter already, I'llcontact you tomorrow. Goodnight" and with that he left, they watched out of the window as he walked down the large driveway to his car, swinging his umbrella as he went.

Sherlock returned to the living area and sat next to Irene, but further apart than previously.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Whatever for dear?" She asked.

"Just, my family and their bloody old-fashion-ness. It's ridiculous really, my mother wants to be keeping up appearances per usual"

"That's okay" she said laying her head into his lap sleepily, "Listen, would you actually want to...do what your brother is suggesting" she said more seriously watching the fire, the different colours leaping up.

He took a while thinking before he replied, "I-I think so, in the future""But only if you feel the same way" he quickly added. She smiled and sat up onto his lap, she kissed him briefly.

"I love you" Irene said, this was the first time she had ever said this to him, his initial reaction was to hug her immediately, she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too" he whispered. For a second Irene was convinced that Sherlock was not going to reply, she was overjoyed when he did. Nobody had ever loved her before, not truly anyway, they loved the woman; not Irene Adler.

A few minutes later he said, "When this is over, when the web is finished, I will make sure you're safe. Then we can both come back to life, maybe then...we can start a family back in London"

He waited a while; she hadn't replied, "Irene?" He looked closer at her, she was laying facing opposite now, she was asleep, she hadn't heard any of that. In a way he was relieved that the conversation had not continued, but he still hoped that she wanted the same things as her, and he could only discover those things by asking.

He frowned as he lifted her into his arms to carry her up the stairs. He was doing this quite often recently he realised, but he didn't mind, why would he?

He placed her in their bed in the master bedroom and covered her with the pastel blue sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her intently whilst she slept. Just to think, Irene could be his wife; the mother of his children, something he would have never considered before, he would protest to his parents of course, his mother may force them into it, he knew what she was like with her socialite tendencies especially when there was a possible wedding. They may not be ready now but it was something that he was prepared to do, in his own time that was.

After a shower and a change of clothes he slipped into bed next to her; and without hesitating wrapped both of his arms around her and brought her body close to his.

"Goodnight Irene" He placed a kiss on the top of her head and fell to sleep himself.


	7. Wiggins

**Wiggins**

Irene awoke to an empty bed, stretching her arms above her. She never remembered falling asleep in this room. She honestly wasn't sure whether the events before were real or simply a dream, then it all came back to her, she was meeting Sherlock's parents today.

She had never been in a relationship this serious. She was afraid, though she would never tell Sherlock that. Everything was moving so fast, she was expected to marry, that for starters was the last thing she would have thought to do only a year ago; before she met Sherlock. And now she was to bear Sherlock's child and raise them.

It was so alien to her this prospect of becoming a family, never once had she thought of having children, it was simply impossible in her former profession. But now it seemed so real, she could imagine what they would be like. Beautiful dark curls with sharp cheekbones and obviously incredibly intelligent.

Hamish. She remembered the name from John's comment "Hamish, John Hamish Watson, if you were looking for baby names." at the time it was merely a joke, making fun of herself and Sherlock but now, it might actually happen. If it did she couldn't wait to see John's reaction. She hoped the man was well, after losing his best friend everything had gone downhill, she just wished that he would forgive Sherlock when they returned to London, his contribution was vital for his resurrection.

Slipping on a dressing gown Irene exited their bedroom to search for Sherlock. She walked barefoot down the stairs to find him talking on the phone in the kitchen holding a cup of tea. He smiled when he spotted her before finishing his phone conversation, he seemed to be in quite a good mood.

"We've got ourselves a spy" he said almost jumping up from the chair. "And who would that be?" she asked, "The head of my homeless network, Wiggins"

She raised one of her eyebrows inquisitively, "Can we trust him?" Irene was worried, one wrong move and they would end up in a death trap, if they were discovered alive at the wrong time; it could be fatal. "Defiantly" he smiled, "I've known him since he was a child, he's only seventeen now"

She almost choked on the tea Sherlock had made her, "Seventeen!" she said surprised, "Isn't that a tad young to be spying on a criminal network?" Irene continued. "Not at all, only a child could fit in, he is travelling to their base today"

"London?" She guessed, "Yes" they were getting closer and closer to discovering the truth and becoming safe, there was still a long way to go but it would be worth it. Their business explained he moved on to more personal matters, "A-Are you ok with meeting my parents today? It's just that they're not the most understanding of people" he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, nor did he want to pressure her into anything.

His phone vibrated in a text alert as she replied, "Sherlock, I'm fine with it, in fact I'd quite like to meet your parents, especially under these...circumstances" she was referring to his family's plans for the couple. Sherlock unlocked his phone to read the text from his mother.

Invited some family around to meet your fiancee, can't wait to meet her.-VH

"Oh, well it appears my family may be joining us" he showed her the text, "I must warn you I may only have one brother but I have quite a large family, I haven't seen them since I was a child" he was considerably pleased that he would be seeing his family once again, however no doubt his mother would make a big thing out of it. He couldn't blame her though, out of the whole Holmes family Sherlock always seemed the least likely to marry. He suspected that the announcement from Mycroft yesterday very unexpected.

"That's nice dear, where was the house?" she asked taking a bite of toast. "Paris, we'll get the train in about an hour, make sure you pack a bag we'll be staying there overnight" he smiled as she stood up to kiss him before leaving to walk back up stairs, "I better get dressed then"

After showering Irene searched through the wardrobe, attempting to find something suitable to wear, she was quite looking forward to it now, she didn't have much of a family when she was younger, her father left them and her mother died when she turned nineteen. After that she had to fend for herself; which led her into the dominatrix business.

In a way joining the Holmes family would be a blessing. If everything went to plan she would have a loving husband, a caring family and children of her own. That was more than she could ever ask for, and now it was all within her reach. She did't know what she would do without Sherlock, he saved her life changing their lives forever. He walked into her life and now he was taking over, she happily followed. Who ever thought that they could fall for each other?

The clothing had been that which she had organised to be delivered to the house. She was now glad that she had splurged on some luxurious designer dresses, she wanted to look presentable of course. She picked out a navy blue fitted dress, it was perfect she tried it on and admired how it hugged her curves and complemented her pale complexion in the mirror.

She put on some matching high heels that allowed her to become closer to Sherlock's height, and finished by putting her hair into an up do curlier than her normal one and let a spiralling strand hang from each side of her face. She exited the walk in wardrobe to find Sherlock wearing as suit (tieless per usual.) "How do I look?" she smirked turning in a full circle to show off her dress. "Beautiful, as always" he grinned at his wife to be, "I packed your suitcase"

She smiled, underneath his coldness Sherlock was so sweet, ever since that night in Karachi he had looked after her so well and despite her scandalous history he still respected her. She knew that she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve him. "Thanks"

"I've booked a taxi to the station, should be here soon" he said carrying their small suitcases downstairs as she put on her coat; the doorbell ringing simultaneously.

Sometime later, after the train ride to Paris they found themselves in another taxi travelling though the stunning city itself. It was early afternoon and the sun was still bright in the clouded sky, "Not far now" said Sherlock taking her hand as she seemed frightened somehow. Himself he was becoming rather excited, his parents would be proud of him, he was never the favourite of the family so this attention was unusual to him.

Sherlock brought his phone out of his pocket, texting his mother.

We'll be at the house in five minutes-SH

The taxi pulled up and he paid the driver as Irene admired the scenery of the Holmes mansion. It seemed to stretch for miles, surrounded by gardens in the great city. The mansion itself looked more like a castle. In that moment she felt like the luckiest person in the world.

They smiled at each other as Sherlock snaked his arm around Irene's waist possessively, leading them across the gravel and to the front door. They both took a deep breath before he rung the doorbell and stepped back slightly.


End file.
